


Kiss him awake

by Llixale



Series: True Love série [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, True Love's Kiss, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: Bucky needs a True Love Kiss to lift the curse put upon him, Steve has the perfect candidate to help.





	Kiss him awake

It’s was four a.m. and Sam was sleeping peacefully. No nightmares since last month and even more than six hours of sleep by nights since Monday. He was good and was doing good all while maintaining a healthy lifestyle.  
Well, as healthy as being an Avengers could possibly be.  
He woken up suddenly at the vibration of his phone next to him and he couldn’t even be mad. He knew it wouldn’t last for long before a new crisis risen again.  
  
It was a message from Steve calling for a meeting in the hall of the Avengers facility.  
There was no explanation and Sam wanted to stay in bed a little more and pretend not to have seen the message but he knew it was work related since Steve never would have texted at that hour otherwise.  
  
He put on some clothes, nothing really all that fancy, his white pull over half inside his jean.  
He was so sleepy he just walked to the hall yawning to see a little less than an hundred agents gathered, facing Steve on top of the first part of the central stairway.  
Next to him was Wanda, not really used to have that many eyes turned to her.  
  
On Sam’s right, who was next to the elevator due to the number of people here, appeared Natasha. Sam knew she was sleeping as well because while she was perfectly dressed with her civilian clothes, she still had her sleep mask on her face, pink with cat ears.  
  
“Do you know what this is about?” She asked, eyes on Steve and Wanda.  
  
“No idea but let’s pray we can go back to sleep right after, I was having the time of my life in my sheets” Sam answered with a smile and another yawn.  
  
Steve cleared his throat “Colleagues, friends, I am sorry to call this urgent meeting at this hour. Unfortunately, I need you all here because one of you may be able to help us”  
  
He sounded so serious it made Sam suddenly more alert and ready. He spotted on the other side of the room Scott, Maria and Fury. Then, amongst the agents, Vision and Clint.  
  
“During our last mission we faced a demon with magical powers who hit James Barnes with a sleeping curse, if we can’t wake him up in twenty two hours, he will die”  
  
Natasha and Sam exchange a concerned look. None of them were magic experts, if Wanda couldn’t do anything, shouldn’t they need to contact Strange?  
  
Steve brows furrowed as if he didn’t know how to say what he needed to say.  
  
“There’s only one way to wake him up, it seems. It is a sensitive topic so I count on your discretion and cooperation. Thank you”  
  
He turned to leave when Wanda caught his arm with an obvious look on her face. She told him something no one else could hear. Steve turned around, once again facing the crowd. He was blushing.  
  
“Yes, Wanda reminded me that I actually didn’t told you how to help Bucky. Well, uh...the demon is like the wicked witch of a fairytale so...”  
  
“He needs a true love’s kiss!” Wanda cut, taking Steve out of his suffering.  
  
Sam couldn’t help but laugh and a few head, including the others Avengers, looked at him before he could manage to shut up. He bit his lips and hide them behind his hand.  
  
“Dude, come on” Natasha said, a hand on her hip.  
  
“Sorry, sorry” he whispered “Please carry on” he said loudly to Wanda and Steve.  
  
He knew Steve had a lightly murderous look on his face but, because it was Steve, Sam founded it more adorable and funny than threatening. It didn’t stop him to mentally note that he will hear about that one day.  
  
“He is currently in the medical bay. Those of you who wish to...try, are welcome. Remember, we only have until two am tomorrow before it is too late. Thank you”  
  
With that, people started to spread out until only the Avengers were here with the addition of Maria and Fury. Sam tried to discretely walk away but Natasha caught him like Wanda did Steve earlier but instead of telling him anything, she dragged him to join the other.  
Steve was still looking at Sam with disapprobation.  
  
“So, a sleeping curse uh?” Clint said “I had a witch cursed me once when I was younger. I couldn’t see my reflection. That was fun”

“Could you imagine if Tony had that curse?” Sam snorted. Clint tried not to laugh and even Natasha had to turn her face away. Steve wasn’t laughing at all so Sam felt compelled to be more serious.  
“Are we actually sure it’s deadly?” he inquired politely.  
  
“Yes, we saw first hand what will happen if we don’t save him so if any of you could just...go and try, it would be appreciated thank you”  
  
The whole group looked at each other, trying to see who exactly would go kiss Bucky Barnes.  
  
Scott said “I don’t want to sound insensitive but, I am not sure someone would necessarily be comfortable to broadcast their love to him in front of everyone else”  
  
“I agree with mister Lang. The chances that someone from here would be in love with James Barnes are not that hight to begin with...”  
  
“Viz!”  
  
“Wait, let him speak” Sam intervened, curious about where this was going.  
  
“Sorry Wanda, but it’s true. A lot of people could be lusting after him as he may be a very attractive man...”  
  
“VIZ!!”  
  
“...but you said “a true love’s kiss”, this isn’t something you can find just like that”  
  
“Damn, the android is right. So what is your plan?” Fury asked Steve.  
  
He thought for a few moments before speaking.

“I don’t have one, we are in contact with Strange on it but he seems to agree that we need to find someone who is in love with Bucky, or even someone who may be, who knows?”

Fury quickly added “Well, I l know I’m not so I won’t be kissing him for no damn reason”  
  
“I’ll argue that this is a question of life or death but if you are absolutely certain...”  
  
Scott shrugged “I am sorry Rogers, I already have a girlfriend so I’ll try if you insist but, I love her and I’m pretty sure about it”  
  
“I, too, do not think I am in love with James Barnes” Vision agreed, making Wanda smile. Just by looking at them you would know it was useless to discuss.  
  
“I mean, by that logic, Natasha or Steve should try now so we can all go back to our bed” Sam proposed dismissively.  
  
“What about you try first” Steve gritted. Sam immediately regretted catching his attention again.  
  
“Now Steve, don’t be ridiculous. You and Barnes have the kind of bromance that’s impossible to measure and It’s kind of suspicious, just saying. On the other hand, weren’t Natasha and him sorta ex from another lifetime? I dunno”  
  
If eyes could kill, and sometimes they could, Sam would be dead right now. Steve wasn’t amused at all.  
  
“Sam, can I have a word with you please? In private”  
  
“Oh, someone’s in troubles” Clint said with glee.

  
  
Steve didn’t even care, he started walking away and Sam knew he expected him to follow.  
They stopped in an empty and soundproof room.  
  
“Do you understand what is going on? Bucky will die if no one is truly in love with him”  
  
“I understand perfectly well. Excuse us if we need the whole curse, kiss thing to sink in. Just call Strange again, man”  
  
“We already did, we need the kiss” Steve repeated visibly annoyed.  
  
Sam matched his attitude “Then go kiss him already”.  
  
“Sam, I am not in love with Bucky”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Go kiss him, you might be in denial. You told it yourself, who can even be sure?”  
  
“Sam...”  
  
“You make me look after him for years, almost go to war for him, now you want me to think that I helped you in all of this for someone you weren’t even in love with?” Sam asked seriously. He was scandalizes even. He could have swear Steve was is love with Bucky.  
  
The blond closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“I swear Sam, if you think this is funny so help me God”  
  
“Okay, you know what? Forget it Steve”  
  
Sam didn’t find it funny as much as he had a hard time wrapping his mind about the whole situation. A true love’s kiss? How could something judge what someone felt and decide it was true love or not. Everyone loved differently, what were the qualifications?  
  
“Sam”  
  
“Stop saying my name, I don’t like that in your mouth” he cut dryly “I thought you were in love with him. I am sorry if this isn’t the case but it’s still worth the shot. I know you will try anyway”  
  
“Of course I’ll try. Not because I believe I can wake him up but because I have to. That’s what helping a friend is sometimes”  
  
Sam had to bit his lips at the fiery declaration. He couldn’t hide a snort.  
  
Steve asked coldly “If it was me, wouldn’t you at least try?”  
  
“You know I would try, you moron”  
  
“But you are not in love me with right?”  
  
“Clearly not right now with that attitude” Sam answered. “If I were you, I would find a way to bring here one of Bucky’s ex girlfriend because if neither you or Natasha can wake him up, I really don’t know what we can do to be honest”

Steve studied Sam face for a terribly long moment, then he put his hand on Sam shoulder, which made him look at the pale and stronger hand.  
“It better not be a threat Rogers” Sam said instinctively. He didn’t know why they were fighting right now, why something was rubbing him the wrong way. Especially the way Steve was looking at him, like he could read things in Sam he couldn’t do himself.  
  
“I would never threaten you”  
  
“Then you better keep that hand to yourself, I see what you are doing here and I don’t like it” Sam answered truthfully.  
  
“And what exactly am I doing?” Steve asked with extra faux innocence.  
  
Sam decided after a few seconds of silence to stop being on the defensive side of this conversation.  
  
“Some people will try to wake him up, I know it. There’s no point in me having to try to kiss your best friend, believe me”  
  
The way “your best friend” came was a lot more acid that how it sounded in Sam’s mind and it really wasn’t helping to diffuse the situation but at least, Steve let him go with disappointment written all over his face.  
  
Sam thought that he didn’t care that Steve was disappointed. He was disappointed in Steve as well so two could play the game.

  
  
Two hours later, Sam was boiling. He hated having Steve to act like that toward him. He could see that Steve made the conscious effort to be angry. His little game was to look at Sam and poke him with the daggers of disappointment (By Steve Rogers).  
One look, one poke.  
  
Soon, the entire team knew that the two of them had fought and the lack of people trying to kiss Bucky started to get worrisome.  
  
“So far, including Steve, Maria and Scott, only ten people tried to wake him” Vision supplied as they were gathered at the five hours mark.

 

“Which is eight more than what I thought was possible. What? It’s true, let’s not act as if Bucky was the personification of charming and joyful” Sam said, directly planting his eyes into Steve’s.  
  
“We need more people” the blond groaned in frustration.

It was easier said than done, he then went on a campaign trying to sell James Barnes to everyone he could see like a preacher trying to save your soul from the apocalypse.  
  
“Excuse me, do you now Bucky Barnes?” He would ask the innocent before talking to them to convince them to “just try”  
  
Occasionally, Sam would go look at Bucky. He wasn’t sure why, he wouldn’t wake up out of nowhere after all.  
His hair was spread out on the white pillow and his face wasn’t showing any sign of distress.  
Could no one be in love with him? Maybe they just didn’t contact the right person.  
  
He took a look around and no one was here. He wondered if he could just do it right now and get this over with.  
A Doctor getting out of another part of the bay made him walk away quickly. He felt ashamed, like a kid being caught doing something bad.  
  
When the clock started getting on that second half, Steve had to give another pep talk, asking everyone to bring whomever they thought could have a chance.  
He even asked Fury to bring in Sandy Avel, an ex FBI agent that took a liking in Bucky a few months before but got fired when it started to turn into a little bit of an obsession.  
She was more than happy to help but it didn’t work and she honestly looked shocked at that, trying to kiss him again and again before being removed forcefully.  
  
“If someone mention this to someone, they will disappear” Fury suddenly threaten as he turned around to go peck Bucky.  
  
He was smiling at the fact that the man was still sleeping with obvious relief.  
  
Steve, once again, looked at Sam with the face of someone he was hurting deliberately.  
He needed some air so he walked away, trying to train for an hour just so he didn’t had to think about Steve or Bucky.  
  
He couldn’t escape the growing tension in the facility, when only five hours were left.  
  
Sam was taking care of his wings when Natasha called to let him know that they were running out of options.  
Once again, he suggested they got Bucky to the Sorcerer Supreme but she told him that he did finally came and even tried to kiss Bucky himself, it didn’t work.  
  
Would Bucky die like that? With a curse? Because no one was in love with him? Sam couldn’t really imagine it. _Why would you curse someone in that way?_ he wondered.  
Finishing to polish his wings, he mindlessly tried them on, flexing to be sure everything was in order.  
He got out of his apartment, ready to go to the rooftop but his finger pushed the third floor button, were Bucky was still sleeping.  
  
He should try, right? It wouldn’t change anything anyway because he knew he wasn’t in love with Bucky. He wasn’t sure if Natasha already tried, same with Wanda and Vision.  
Natasha was their best bet with Steve but according to the two of them, they weren’t in love with Bucky.  
  
It wasn’t a comforting thought.  
  
He walked to were Bucky was installed in silence, acting as of it was an infiltration mission without planning on it.  
He made sure no one was around before sliding in the sunbathed room.  
  
The opened window was letting some fresh air and outside sounds in, making the place a little more alive than it was with only one cursed man inside.  
  
He never really looked at Bucky while he was sleeping. The first reason was that Bucky rarely slept around people who weren’t Steve or Natasha. The second was that he found that sort of creepy.  
  
Now, it didn’t seemed like he had another choice, he needed to see what he was about to do and to whom. He didn’t like the idea of kissing someone in their sleep, let alone one who would have never agree to do it if they were conscious but it was a matter of life and death so even if he didn’t believed one bit that he was in love with James Barnes, he had to try. If only to never hear Steve say “If only you had kissed him, maybe...”  
No, Bucky dying would not be on him in any way, shape or form.  
  
He pushed away a few hair strands on his face, looked at his lips. Before he could overthink everything even more, he bended over when he heard something in the hallway.  
  
_Shit._  
  
He fell and more or less head-butted Bucky in his hesitation between run and kiss.  
He knows his mouth touched his but now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. He didn’t understand why the idea of sometone seeing him was making him panic but, for some reason, jumping by the window and fly away seemed like the only logical course of action. 

  
  
He didn’t even need to touch the ground to know he had been incredibly ridiculous. So much his guts started to twist.  
His only comfort was that nobody saw him since the exposition of Bucky’s window didn’t gave on the parking, the outdoor training space or the front entry.  
All he saw directly under him were a bit of the garden and some trees.  
He felt more at peace and made sure to get away a little before touching earth, folding the wings behind him  and walk back to the main entry like everything was perfectly normal.  
  
He did see Scott and Wanda run in the lobby to the elevator but he was in no rush. He simply went home, dropped his wings and were outside once again with his most perfect innocent face.  
  
He went to the assignment room, looking at some mission needing their attention.  
Clint put his name on one about a drug dealer in Tucson while Vision and Natasha both wanted to go on an infiltration mission.  
The one Sam wanted to do more was about stopping the hunt of a mystical creature they would specially invoke for the “party”. A creature that looked suspiciously like a horse with a head and tail full of snakes directly from the Medusa’s hair salon.  
  
The initial report wasn’t saying if the creature could turn you into stone or not so he had some researches to do.  
After half an hour he had more information on the creature who was supposed to be people-friendly and the snakes, unable to bite.  
  
He confirmed he was taking the mission but he needed someone else to go with him. He went out, remembering a little late that someone was about to die in a few hours.  
He had been so stressed trying not to get caught that he had blocked the real problem here.  
  
His heart was beating loudly as he went to the medical bay again. Even from the elevator he could see the gathering.  
He got closer and it wasn’t exactly what he expected.  
  
“You are free to go Mister Barnes. I suggest you take a talisman next time you go face a witch or whoever has magical powers,” Helen Cho said.  
  
“No trace of the curse at all?” Scott asked then.  
  
“Mister Strange checked too. He is perfectly fine”  
  
Sam was behind Wanda and Vision, he saw Bucky, Steve hugging him from behind.  
He had to consciously close his gaping mouth.  
  
“Sam” Clint called next to them “Where were you dude? Someone woke up our sleeping princess”  
  
“I was...well, it’s good, right?” He asked dumbly, earning him a confused look from both Wanda and Scott. “I mean, it’s nice that you are alive and not dead,” he said to Bucky who looked at him too, suddenly, as if he hadn’t expected to see him.  
  
Steve was all smile, ruffling Bucky’s hair.  “I am so glad everything is fine. I wish I could thank the one who saved you”  
  
“Stop, you punk, don’t mess with my hair. I am surprised you found someone” he frowned “and nobody saw who it might be?”  
  
They almost all shook head, all except Vision and Sam wouldn’t have find that odd usually but Vision turned to look at him with an even face before smiling slowly.  
He was used to Vision weird quircks but then he heard him say “Nice time to take care of the garden, isn’t it Sam?”  
  
“Sure, if you say so” Sam answered at first, turning his attention away but then it hit him like a train and he slowly moved his face back to look at Vision who was still smiling.  
  
“Does it even matter who did it?” He asked as innocently as he could. “In the end, everything turned out fine without having you to be kissed by the entire facility”  
  
“Of course it matters” Bucky answered “People tried to help me and someone is in love with me. I want to know who this is, at least to say thank you. Maybe ask for a coffee if she’s cute” he even grinned.  
  
Sam hated that the “she” ringed in his head. He hated even more Steve’s following question.  
  
“About that, Sam, did you do it?”  
  
Sam knew Steve was looking for shit here so he gave him the only answer he knew would keep Steve mad “Wouldn’t you like to know”  
  
It was before Bucky decided to give is two cents “Nah, I know you would have let me die” with the audacity to say that with a smile.  
  
“Come on now, Sam wouldn’t have let you _die_ if he thought he could save you” Natasha defended.  
  
It stung. Sam face closed itself, eyes down for a second. It wasn’t a big deal. They could all think was they wanted. He simply walked away in the middle of someone’s sentence.

  
He found himself in one of the common room.  
Two agents were relaxing on the smallest couch, softly talking about their kids while another one was sit at a table, working on a computer.  
  
He sat in one of the suspended nest and started to swing a little. It was extremely cosy with the pillows inside.   
Even him couldn’t be mad at the fact that people were referring to the three aligned furniture’s as Clint’s and his.  
  
Emptying his mind, he simply put his pods to let the music pour into his ears.  
Fingers taping and hips swaying, he hoped he wasn’t about to knock someone with the movement of his nest.  
  
After a few minutes, he felt something stop his movement and opened his eyes.  
  
“You got another free place in here?” Steve asked.  
  
Oh, Sam could be so petty right now. He thought about all the ways he could try to hurt Steve as much as that whole deal with Bucky had hurt him.  
  
_Oh,_ he realized, he was hurt.  
  
His leg seemed to move itself out of the way and Steve started to get inside.  
  
“I don’t think that thing was designed with two grown men in mind” Sam shared as they were trying to manage the swing of the navel with their own balance.  
  
“Wait...I’m good. This is nice” Steve tried to sell with his face smashed between Sam’s back and some pillows.  
  
After a few adjustments, they finally were able to be next to each other in a way that was actually not terrible.  
  
“I am sorry. I think when it comes to Bucky I want to make sure everything is going to be okay since so much turned out horribly”  
  
Their hand were next to each other and Sam felt that he needed to reassure them both. He tapped lightly on Steve hand with his fingers a rhythm he had in mind.  
  
“I should have just kiss him from the start”  
  
Steve clearly hesitated before finally asking “Can you tell me why you seemed, like you were so sure...even Fury tried. It got me confused”  
  
“I think I just thought that you or Nat were in love with him. I simply never considered anything else. That threat kind of forced me to do it and I started to think about my relationship with him. It was just...weird. If I’m being honest, a part of me thinks that it’s sort of ridiculous, me being in love with him...at the same time...Dunno man, Stranger things happens right?” Sam laughed to himself “I ain’t making no damn sense. Well, I sort of did it, I’m not really that sure, I heard your voice coming near the room and I panicked so it was more falling than kissing”  
  
Steve nodded then frowned, putting two and two together.  
  
“I never saw you walk out of his room”  
  
“Precisely” Sam confessed, feeling as ridiculous as he did right after jumping outside.  
  
It made Steve grown and laugh “Don’t tell me that you did a Clint and used the aeration”  
  
“No...I had my wings on me”  
  
“Oh my God Sam!”  
  
Steve laugh was infectious and soon the two of them were shaking so much they had to try to stabilize the navel, which was harder than they thought.  
  
“On your left you idiot”  
  
“I can’t, Sam I can’t”  
  
It took them an embarrassingly long time before being able to calm themselves and get out of it to stand.  
Steve hugged Sam.  
  
“I have something to confess too” Steve said. When Sam nodded, head dropped on his shoulder, he felt Steve tighten his hug in a way that felt just a little like he was caught and unable to leave.  
“The reason I insisted so much is because I think you’re in love with him, sorry” he said as quickly as he could.  
  
Sam did try to get out of the superhuman hug at that “You are the worst Rogers, I can’t believe I fell for your fake reconciliation shit”  
  
“It isn’t fake, calm down, maybe I am wrong but if I am right, it’s okay. You are awesome, really, and I would be proud”  
  
Steve wasn’t letting him go so Sam stopped struggling against him, making an annoyed noise and rolling his eyes “The worst” he repeated, still, he hugged him back once more.  
  
Steve made sure there wasn’t tension anymore between them because he hated fighting with him.  
Sam was about to go when he asked, “By the way, what even makes you think that I’m in love with Bucky?”  
  
Steve started to think before his eyes got a bit wilder suddenly for a second. They snapped back to Sam before the man can notice something weird.  
“You want me to tell you why I think you are in love with Bucky?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I said, like, ten seconds ago. Why are you repeating that?”  
Not for the first time, Sam thought that Steve was weird. Especially when it came to talk about feelings.  
  
“You sure you want me to say that like here and now?” He asked right before smiling broadly. ’Okay, so, in fact, I have a PowerPoint presentation about it”  
  
“You have what?”  
Sam turned toward the voice that asked the same question as him.  
  
Bucky was behind him, arms crossed on his chest. He came closer; Sam wondered what he was doing here in the first place. Since when was he listening to the conversation that totally wasn’t about him anyway.  
  
“A PowerPoint presentation. Bruce showed me. I think they’re neat”  
  
“Who do that? Who makes that to prove that someone has feeling for somebody else?” Sam asked rhetorically.  
  
He thought that Bucky would back him up but after some consideration he said “I want to see that”  
  
Sam turned his face to him, surprised. He had nothing to say. Nothing to stop them to follow that idea and Bucky just smiled at him, lifting hus eyebrow in a silent “Don’t you?”  
  
Steve seemed proud of himself. He started walking away, Bucky next to him and only when they went out of the room Sam was able to reconnect his brain and run after them.

 

  
It was a nice presentation.  
  
It had pictures, videos and citations in it. Sam himself had, more than once, opened his eyes wild, wondering how Steve had put all of this together and since when he was working on it.  
Some claims were ridiculous, like when he supposedly bought another purple sweater because Bucky said one time that purple wasn’t a bad colour on him.

He likes purple before Bucky said he liked it too, thank you.

Other topics were weirdly specific to the point where Sam himself thought that he was right. He was in love with Bucky. It was in the PowerPoint. No, way, he was confusing himself.  
  
After everything, Steve closed the presentation with a self-satisfied grin.  
  
“So? Did you like it?”  
  
Bucky clapped slowly in his hands, nodding along “It makes sense. I agree with all of it”.  
  
“Wait a minute you two...” Sam said weakly.  
  
“What? It’s not like he is wrong” Bucky shrugged.  
  
Sam scoffed “What do you mean he isn’t wrong?”  
  
“You are in love with me”  
  
The absolute certainty in Bucky’s voice made Sam get out of the couch they were all sat on.  
  
“You can’t possibly be serious right now,” he said half-smiling, waiting for Bucky to admit he was messing with him.  
  
He was, just not in the expected way.  
  
“Here’s the thing Sam, I did woke up when you kissed me. I saw you jump from the window before I could even understand what was happening. Then Steve and Natasha came to tell me all about that curse and how I could have died a few hours later. So do you imagine my surprise when I realize that you were the one who saved me and, according to Steve, very, very reluctantly so?”

“So when I came back after your exams…”

“You started to act all innocent like you didn’t knew why I was awake so I played along since you obviously didn’t want anybody to know” Bucky finished.

“I knew it” Steve whispered, but in the silence of the room, it was loud enough for the other to hear.

Sam was baffled “But I didn’t!” he still says to Steve.

“And now you do” Bucky cuts, getting Sam’s entire attention “so what are you going to do?”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Sam asked back. He wasn’t even in denial at that point, he just had no idea where this was supposed to go.

By the way Bucky shook his head a little while lifting his eyebrows, that was a dumb question.

“I don’t know Sam Wilson, take responsibility for it”

“What is that even supposed to mean, “Take responsibility for it”? I didn’t stole your virtue or some shit, what do you want? For me to marry you because nobody would want you now? Let’s go James Barnes, let’s fucking marry” He erupted, even proposing his hand to show how annoying and ridiculous everything was.

Bucky did took his hand.

“Well, okay then, let’s go”

“Yeah? Let’s go then” Sam repeated.

They were looking at each other, provocation in the eyes.

“Yes, I accept to be best man to the both of you, I’m sure it’s doable. This is the best thing ever,” Steve whispered once again to himself, uselessly because Sam and Bucky heard him perfectly.

“Steve will be my best man obviously” Bucky told Sam, bringing the man closer to him.

“Obviously, Steve will be **my** best man you mean. He may be a suicidal, donkey minded idiot but he is my idiot nonetheless”

“Hey! That’s mean, I think” Steve said from where he was standing, a bit confused.

Bucky scoffed “I don’t think so, Pingu…”

It was Sam’s turn to be scandalized “Pingu?!”

“…Besides, shouldn’t you at least take the knee and give me a ring or something?”

“Every excuses are good just to have me on my knees, I see. That’s not very subtle of you” Sam countered smugly.

“Me not being subtle would have been telling you that your kiss game is how the kids say, not on point? Weak?”

Bucky knew he had won by the storm that passed on Sam’s face. He wasn’t laughing anymore, he had been hurt in his ego, in his pride and he wasn’t about to let that pass without reacting. Still, he didn’t felt like a winner when Sam kissed him and successfully made him open his mouth in one go. His tongue was totally dominating him and each time he tried a counter attack, Sam would retaliate not only with his mouth, but with a hand on his neck and the other on his ass.

The things those hands were doing to him…

Bucky could let Sam kiss him forever, he totally forgot where he was and who was there. All his senses were directed on Sam Wilson and he wanted more of it, he needed more of it. He tried to put his hands on Sam but the man broke the kiss and took a step back, eyes dark full of something almost predatory.

Bucky knew his frustration was written all over his face and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“Never insult my kissing skills again, Bucky”

“I won’t”. The speed at which he responded left him ashamed, so, since he was already deep in it he added, “Only if you kiss me again…please?”

Sam didn’t blink while thinking about it “Steve, you should go”

Steve nodded, walking to the door when he stopped, turning to them suddenly “Hey! This is MY place!”

The look Sam gave him back was unimpressed to the maximum “You did this, Rogers”. With that, he pushed Bucky back until he fell on the couch before attacking him with kisses and caresses.

“Guys…please, my couch…Lord…I’ll guess I’ll just…go..I’ll come back later”

“Close the door behind you Steve” Bucky manages to say in between tasting Sam like he was the best meal he ever brought to his mouth.

“You know what Steve, we let you know when we’re done” Sam added, getting his head high enough for Steve to look him in the eyes.

Steve wasn’t able to come back inside his own apartment before the next day.


End file.
